Midnight Eclipse
by Yecats86
Summary: Set before Twilight. What if Edward had a twin, a sister. This is the story from her point of view. -ON HOLD-
1. Preface

Preface

I had never thought about my death much, other than to tell myself it was inevitable and that I would go to a better place when it happened – or so I had hoped – but as I lay there with the fever burning through me and watching my brother burn – not from the fever but something else entirely – I began to doubt.

What if there was a way to survive? What if – unlike so many others – I could be saved?


	2. Decisions

This is my first Twilight Fan fiction. Please let me know what you think, and wether you want me to continue posting, I have a lot planed for this.

Ta. Yeacts86

Decisions

I sat at the piano – my fingers gliding deftly over the ivory keys – and sighed. I had been so lost in thought that I hadn't realised I was being watched. "Evie?" I jumped – startled by the velvet voice – and looked to where Edward was standing in the door way with a worried look on his face.

"Edward." I nodded. He walked over and sat next to me on the bench. I went back to playing _Clair de Lune_ while he watched my face intently. "Is there something wrong?" I didn't answer, so he reached out to still my hands with his own. "Talk to me Evie." I placed my hands in my lap and turned towards him slightly.

"I am just trying to decide how to tell Father and Mother that I want to become a nurse." He smiled softly at me. "Is _that_ all you are worried about? I was beginning to think that it was much more scandalous." I sighed in irritation. "Edward you know how firmly Father believes women should stay at home – at least until after their married. But I want to do this, I want to do my part for the war effort just like you, I want to help."

He placed a hand on my shoulder to calm me. "Evie do you really think Father will stop you from doing something that you wanted to do?" I nodded. "I do Edward. He is already talking about a marriage proposal from Mr. Greenland's son. You know Thomas? I don't want to marry him Edward. He's older than us you know? Twenty I think and I am afraid that he'll want things I am not ready for." Edward stiffened at my words. "Father would never do that to you." I nodded. "Perhaps not but he will still want me to marry."

"I suppose you are right about that. But Evie I think he will always put your happiness before anything else." I smiled at him, he was right – of course he was right – Father would never do anything to make me unhappy.

"What about you Edward? Do you think he would stop you from doing something that made you happy? Like going to war in June?" He looked at me shock in his eyes then smiled crookedly. "Have you been eves dropping on me my dear sister?" I laughed lightly. "Of course not brother, but one cannot help but overhear things when you are muttering under your breath constantly." He laughed heartily and then sobered. "I think Mother would be more against my leaving for war than Father."

He frowned. "She worries too much. She is worried about the influenza epidemic as well." I nodded. "I know, but she is not the only one who worries about you, you know." He raised an eyebrow at me. "I worry about you too. I don't want to lose you." He put his arm around my shoulder pulling me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Have faith in me Evie – and in God – and I will come home safe." I straightened up and smiled at him. "Of course Edward. Play something with me?" I asked. He nodded and started to play. I joined him after the first five notes. We played for half an hour – easily going from _Chopin_ to _Beethoven_ without talking – in perfect synchronisation.

Edward and I have always been close, always knowing when the other is worried or upset, happy or content. Always seeming to know what the other is thinking. Perhaps it is simply because we are brother and sister or maybe it was because we are twins. None of my friends get along with their siblings as well as Edward and I do.

We both have the same fair skin and hair colour – bronze – and similar features – but where his are sharp mine are softer more feminine – and both have surprisingly dark eyebrows considering our hair colour but other than that we look quite different. We both inherited our bronze hair from our mother but the textures of our hair were very different. Mine was long – to my waist at least – with a defined natural wave but was still silky to the touch like Mothers where as Edward's was short, but still longer than Fathers and smooth – not a hint of wave to it.

Edward had the same bright and beautiful green eyes as Mother while my eyes where hazel like Fathers. Edward was tall – about 6'2 – and well built. He was very handsome – some would say beautiful – and was very popular with many of the girls both older and younger than us. I on the other hand was 5'5 and quite slim – but not fragile looking – I didn't think myself beautiful even though I had been receiving the same compliments since I was four – perhaps I was too modest.

As we continued playing I snuck and glance at Edward out of the corner of my eye. "I have been thinking Edward." I paused to make sure he was listening. "About what?" His tone was amused and I wondered if he guessed at what I was going to say. "I think that if we talk to Father and Mother together about what we want to do we may have a better chance of securing an outcome that we both want."

He stopped playing and looked at me. I chanced a quick look at his face and saw he was amused. "You are one very cunning lady Evie. You surprise me." He smiled crookedly and I returned it with a smile of my own. "I think I like it." We discussed how we would broach the subject and decided that it would be best over dinner. With that sorted we retired to our rooms to get ready.


	3. Compromises

**Okay here's the next chapter. Unfortnatly there won't be much action for the first few chapters, but I promise the will be some! Please review and let me know what you think even concrit. This chapter is for _Chalger_ who was the first (and only) person to leave a review.**

**Ta Yecats86. P.S. Nothing you reconise belongs to me. **

Compromises

We sat around the dinner table – Edward opposite me, with Mother and Father at each end – and ate in silence. As Etta – our maid – cleared away the plates of our first course I looked up at Edward quickly. He nodded subtly and I turned to face Father.

He was a tall, broad man in his fifties, his short brown hair greying in places and looked fairly intimidating in his expensive black dinner suit. He was a lawyer – one of the best in Illinois and the best in Chicago – so it was his job to look that way but to the family he was a loving and devoted father and husband.

"Father, Mother I was wondering if I could discuss something with you, about my future." He smiled at me warmly and I had the distinct feeling he was hoping I was talking about the marriage proposal. I sighed internally. "Of course you can Evelyn. What did you want to discuss?" I looked at Edward – who smiled at me encouragingly – and took a shaky breath.

"Well I have been thinking about the situations here and abroad and I would very much like to do my part to help." A confused look shot across Fathers face and I carried on hastily. "The hospital is currently in need of nurses and they are willing to train them on site. I would very much like to help. To become a nurse." I looked between my parents, Mother was looking at me with pride and also something akin to sadness in her eyes – she was thinking the same thing I was worried about, Father – while he was looking at me with sadness written in his eyes – I already had my answer.

"Evelyn, dear, I do not think that is such a good idea." I frowned slightly, feigning ignorance – I was not going to let him get off easily. "Why not Father?" He looked between Mother's face and mine. "Evelyn I think it would hurt your prospects for marriage. Think about what the people will say. No respectable family will want their son to marry a nurse." He was right of course, but that didn't bother me like it did him.

"Father this is something I _really_ want to do. You're always telling me how caring, compassionate and committed I am. Why not let me put that to good use? I want to do my part for the war effort and should the epidemic reach us here – God forbid – I want to look after those I care about." I waited patiently for his response watching his face carefully. The sadness never left his eyes.

"I am sorry Evelyn, but I have to think about your well-being. How could I let you do that knowing that it would cause problems in the future? When you're married and if your husband agrees _then_ perhaps you can become a nurse but not before. I'm sorry." And he did look sorry, which made it that much worse.

Etta arrived with the next course and set the plates in front of us. We ate in silence the only sounds were that of the clinking of the silver ware and glasses. I considered everything that Father had said and I had an idea.

"Father?" I asked quietly not looking from my food. "Yes darling?" I looked up to see him watching me with affection. "I was thinking. How about a...a compromise?" He put his knife and fork down. "That depends, what do you suggest?" I took a breath it was going to be hard to convince him when in fact I hated the idea, but I had to try something.

"Alright, if you allow me to train to become a nurse and complete my training I will accept Thomas Greenland's proposal of marriage, but I don't want to announce the engagement until I turn eighteen and then we will marry in the July. That gives me a year to do this. There is no guarantee that he would allow me to be a nurse after we are married so I think it is an acceptable arrangement. What do you think?" I kept my eyes on Father knowing that Edward and Mother would be looking at me with shock – they both know how much I am against arranged marriages – and Thomas Greenland. Father watched me carefully, calculating, before a warm smile spread across his face.

"I do not see why that would be a problem Evelyn. If you are serious about this I will talk to Mr. Greenland and Thomas first thing Monday morning to arrange it." I forced a smile on my face careful to make it look genuine. "I am Father, I want to do this." I hoped the lie sounded more convincing to him than it did to me. "Well then it is settled, you shall go to the hospital to become a nurse and next July you shall be married. I am very proud of you my dear; I wish some of my colleges showed the same wisdom and skill for negotiating that you have tonight." I smiled and returned to my food.

We ate in silence for a while, and then it was time for the second part of the talk. I looked up at Edward and spoke with polite innocence. "Edward was there something _you_ wanted to talk about?" He, Father and Mother all looked up – Mother and Father both looking curiously at Edward and he giving me a reluctantly grateful smile. He looked to Father and spoke.

"Father when I turn eighteen in June I _want_ to sign-up." Mother gasped quietly and I looked to see she had unshed tears glistening in her beautiful eyes – this was her worst nightmare. I reached out to take her hand and squeezed it gently. "Edward are you sure that is what you want?" He nodded. "I want to do my part for the effort; I want to defend my family and my home." There wasn't much that anyone could do to stop him – even if it wasn't mandatory – once he set his mind to something it was all but impossible to change it.

"Well then son, I guess all I can do is give you my blessing and pray to God to bring you home safe." Edward smiled thankfully at Father then turned to Mother. "Mother?" She didn't say anything but rose from the table and quickly glided out of the dining room – tears starting to make their way down her cheeks.

Father, Edward and I rose as well, both of them making to follow her. "Father, Edward let me talk to her?" They both turned back to look at me and nodded – I was always the one to convince Mother things would be alright. I rounded the table and stopped by Edward and gave his hand a light squeeze – he looked so guilty for putting her through this. "It will be okay Edward. I promise." He nodded solemnly and I exited the room.

**So what do you guys think? Please let me know if I should continue posting...**


	4. Pianoforte & Dreams of an Angel

**Okay here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. This is dedicated to **_**bloomsky **_**&**_** Chalger **_**whom both reviewed and **_**black rose dark angel **_**who added this story to alerts.****Thank you all so much, it means a lot to me.**

**Oh and please remember to review, it makes me write faster ****:)**** Yecats86**

Pianoforte & Dreams of an Angel

I followed Mother into the Library and sat beside her on the blue sofa. Even as upset as she was she was still beautiful. She was younger than Father – she was thirty-five. Her bronze hair was pulled in to an elaborate bun at the nape of her slender neck with light wisps surrounding her heart shape face. The pale ivory of her skin was a lovely contrast to her emerald green dress and the tears in her eyes only made them look brighter.

I took her left hand in both my own and gently turned her towards me, but didn't say anything – there was no point at the moment, she would just sob harder. I let her calm down gently stroking my thumb across the back of her hand which I still held. Eventually she dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief with her free hand. She looked up at me.

"Oh Evelyn, I am so sorry you had to see me like this." I shook my head softly. "You have nothing to apologise for Mother. I understand how you feel; I do not want Edward to go either." She smiled at me sadly. "But you will support him in his choices, no matter what." It wasn't a question but a statement. I nodded. "I will. I just want him to be happy and if this does how can I not support him?" She lifted her free hand to stroke my cheek. "I suppose we will just have to have faith in God that he will return him to us safe."

"He dose not do this to upset you. He just wants to protect us and to make us proud." Mother sighed sadly. "You are right Evelyn and I am proud of him." I smiled. "And remember the government keeps saying that this will all be over by Christmas. He may never have to fight." She perked up at that and smiled. "Thank you Evelyn. Your Father is right you show an awful lot of wisdom for your age." I smiled brightly but it soon disappeared as Mothers face became solemn.

"What is it Mother? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly, she took both my hands in her own – reversing our previous roles. "I'm not just worried about Edward sweetheart. I am worried about you to. Why would you agree to marry Thomas Greenland? I thought loathed him?" I sighed internally – I should have guessed this would come up at some point.

"I agreed to it because I knew it would be the only way I would ever be able to become a nurse. It is what I want more than anything else and if I have to give up my future to him to do that – even if only for a year – then it is a sacrifice I am willing to make." She looked at me sadly. "And the fact that you loath Thomas..." I cut her off before she could finish.

"That is why I suggested a yearlong engagement. It will give me time to get to know him better, and who knows I may even grow to love him." I smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry Mother; I know what I am doing." She sighed. "Edward is concerned about your choice as well. You should have seen his face when you suggested it." It was my turn to sigh this time.

"I know that is why I did not look at him and I know I'll be having this same conversation with him at some point. But I stand by my choice."

We sat in silence then until the first notes of _Chopin's_ 'Berceuse in D flat major' floated through the open door to us. It was Mother's favourite. "I think Edward is trying to apologise for upsetting you." She smiled. "Come on let's join him in the music room." We walked together in silence while we still held each other's hand gently.

We stopped in the door way and watched Edward play. I looked at Mother to see she was smiling with pride. I squeezed her hand gently which she returned before going to stand behind Edward. I looked over to see Father sitting in the middle of one of the sofas and joined him. He smiled at me as I sat down then turned to watch Mother and Edward.

She leaned down to wrap her arms around him and he stopped playing to squeeze her hands. Mother whispered something into his ear and he nodded. After kissing him on his cheek she straightened and sat on the sofa the other side of Father. He took one of her hands in his own and kissed the back of it softly while she smiled at him lovingly. I smiled as I watched the exchange – even with the age gap it was obvious how much they loved each other even after eighteen years of marriage. I turned when Edward called my name.

"Evie come and join me?" He asked. He had turned on the bench so that he was facing us. I nodded and rose to join him. He spun back round so he was facing the keys, I sat next to him on his right and he indicated that I should start. I stretched my fingers and started to play _Bach's _'Piano Concerto No.5'. After a moment he joined me.

As we had earlier we played in complete synchronisation. I loved playing the piano it helped me to think and to relax, but it was more enjoyable performing with Edward. When we played it made my favourite compositions sound twice as beautiful. We flawlessly faded into 'Berceuse in D flat major' then into Father's favourite – _Handel's _'Family Thanksgiving' – then into 'Clair de Lune' – mine and Edward's personal favourite.

When we finished playing Mother and Father both applauded our performance. I looked at the clock above the fireplace and noticed how late it was. "Oh my, I can't believe how late it is." The three of them looked at the clock at my words. "Good heavens Evelyn you're right. I got so caught up in the music I hadn't realised."

Mother got up from the sofa and glided over to Edward and I. "You should get to bed sweetheart; you have a long day ahead tomorrow." I nodded and turned to Edward. "Would you escort me to the hospital in the morning Edward?" He nodded. "Of course I will Evie." I smiled gratefully and stood up.

I said my goodnights and headed for my bedroom. That night I had a strange – but rather oddly – enjoyable dream.

I was standing in a field, the sky above a dark grey, threatening rain. Opposite me stood one of the most beautiful men I had ever seen. He was tall and lithe with skin the colour of alabaster and hypnotic golden eyes. His features were sharp and defined. His hair was so blonde that the light seemed to reflect off of it. And his teeth...his teeth were perfect and white. He looked like an angel or a God from those old Greek and Roman myths.

He was smiling softly at me and held out his hand to me at the same time the sun seemed to break through the clouds and it sparkled! It sparkled as if his skin was made of diamond. It took my breath away.

_I won't hurt you, I promise._ He voice ran clear around me but his lips had not moved. _Evie?_ I nodded and took a step closer. I placed my hand in his and marvelled at the cool, stone like quality of his skin. _Do you trust me?_ Again his lips didn't move but the voice which I knew instinctively was his, was as clear as crystal. I nodded.

He pulled me down so I was sitting on the grass – grass that I noted look amazingly green in the sunlight that was shining through the cloud – and he folded my hands into my lap. He stood again and smiled down at me. _Close your eyes Evie._ I did so; I could not help but trust this beautiful man. _What do you hear?_ I listened carefully. _I hear the wind through the trees and the grass, I hear running water and the soft patter of rain in the distance._

I hadn't moved my lips to speak, but somehow I knew he had heard every word. _I can hear my breathing and yours, and I can hear my heartbeat. _Even though my eyes were still closed I could tell he was smiling, almost as if I could see him in my mind's eye. _Good Evie, what else can you hear?_ I listened again. There it was another heart beat. _Another heartbeat, but it's not human, it's an animals, something small like a lamb or a foal._

_Good now tell me what do you _smell_?_ I thought about it for a moment, trying to put names to the scents. _The rain, the grass it smells like it has been freshly cut – I love that smell. I can smell..._I sniffed gently. _It's strange it smells like honey and cinnamon and something else I can't put a name to, but it's sweet, like a flower._ I frowned it was frustrating not knowing what it was. _It's okay Evie. What else is there?_ I took a deep breath and my head spun.

_It's beautiful; it's the sweetest thing I've ever smelt in my entire life. It smells better than chocolate! What is it?_ I opened my eyes to see the angel sitting in front of me with a foal in his lap. He was stroking the creature softly. I stared at him bewildered; I hadn't heard him move at all. _Is that what I could smell?_ I was surprised to realise that it was true without him having to confirm it but he nodded anyway. My mouth started to water then and I suddenly felt very thirsty, thirstier than I had ever felt before that it burned.

It felt as if I hadn't had water in a lifetime. I started to panic until the angel reached out to me with his free hand. _Relax Evie, everything will be okay._ His cool touch and his words calmed me completely. He pulled his hand back and lifted the foal from his lap. He placed it in to my lap gently and I wrapped my arms around it protectively. _You know what to do Evie?_ I nodded and bent my face to the foal's neck.

I breathed in its sweet heady scent, I could feel its warm pulse under my lips and I bit into its soft, fragile skin.

**So what do you think? I'm really quite proud of the dream. The next chapter will probably be up sometime next week (I'm hopping by Wednesday, but it all depends how many review I get *hint,hint*)**


	5. First Week

**Okay so here is chapter 4. I know it's been a while since I updated, but I've had a case of writers block and also I've been reading some awesome Twilight stories that happen to be really long, but as a treat this chapter is extra long.**

**Enjoy, Yecats86**

First Week

"Have you got everything you need Evelyn?" Mother asked from the sofa in the living room. "Yes Mother, the hospital has all the details they needed from me." I had gone to the hospital on Saturday and registered my details with them so that I could start first thing Monday. "Miss. Evelyn don't forget your lunch. I've packed you a cold chicken sandwich and an apple, your favourite." Etta handed me a brown paper bag and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I've also packed you a chocolate." She winked at me as she pulled away.

I smiled at her gratefully. "Thank you Etta." She nodded and headed back to the kitchen. I turned round to face mother and smiled. I bent to kiss her on the cheek. "I'll see you this evening Mother." She nodded a proud smile across her face.

"Come on Evie, you don't want to be late do you?" Edward called from the hallway. He was going to walk me to the hospital and then meet me this evening to escort me home – it was the one provision Father had insisted on and one that I would willingly hold to. As I met him at the door he took my lunch bag from me and held out his arm.

"So are you nervous?" Edward asked in an offhand voice. I looked up at him and smiled. "I guess so a little bit, more excited really." I said shrugging my shoulders slightly. In truth I wasn't really nervous, but I thought it best to give him a reason behind my quietness. The real reason for my behaviour was my dream.

Until now I had never remembered my dreams so clearly – in so much detail – and I had never had the same dream twice. Now I had, had the exact same dream _three_ nights in a row and remembered them with perfect clarity. What worried me most though is that they didn't scare me and they had every right to terrify me. They would all end the same way – with me drinking the blood of the small innocent foal and enjoying it. I shivered slightly as I thought about it.

"Are you cold Evie?" Edward asked concerned. I shook my head and smiled up at him. "Just a shiver of anticipation." I lied easily. He just nodded and I realised that he didn't believe me; perhaps the look on my face wasn't as convincing as I hoped it would be.

My thoughts returned to my dream. I hadn't shivered in horror at the thought of enjoying drinking the blood – as most people would – but in pleasure as I remembered how sweet and delicious it had tasted – how _good_ it had felt as it quenched my burning thirst. _That_ scared me. I would never dream – oh the irony – of drinking the blood of an innocent animal. I pushed those thoughts aside and instead thought about the Angel in my dream.

I couldn't get over how inhumanly beautiful he was, how the sunlight made his skin shine like diamonds, how his voice made me feel like I was the only person in the universe and somehow – even though I _knew_ what he was – I couldn't bring myself to be afraid of him. I was infatuated.

I was brought out of my musings by Edward. "Evie we're here." He said gently. I looked up and noticed we were standing in front of the large white building that was the hospital. I looked to Edward and saw concern written in his eyes. "Are you sure you are okay Evie, you have been very quite." I smiled up at him. "I am _fine_ Edward it is just the excitement and nerves."

He nodded once – not completely satisfied with my answer, but not wanting to push me – and indicated the doors. "Do you want me to escort you in?" I shook my head. "No thank you Edward." I held out my hand for my lunch bag. He handed it to me then held my shoulders. "Have a good day Evie. I'll meet you back here at six." He said with a smile and kissed my forehead before turning and walking back the way we had come.

I turned to face the door and took a shaky breath. I headed for the reception desk and a friendly looking woman around my age smiled up at me. "Hello, how can I help you dear?" She asked in a quite but clear welcoming voice. "My name is Evelyn Masen. I'm here to start my training. I was told to ask for Matron O'Riely." I kept my voice as clear as I could as she smiled up at me. "Ah, yes I was told to expect you. I'm nurse Redfern, but you can call me Joan when we're off duty." She seemed genuinely happy to meet me and I had to smile at that. "Thank you nurse Redfern. You can call me Evie if you like, only my parents call me Evelyn."

"Well in that case it is wonderful to meet you Evie...I mean _nurse_ Masen." The extra emphasis on the nurse didn't escape my notice and I beamed at her. I could tell that we were going to get along well, if not become firm friends. She walked around from behind the desk and stood beside me.

"I was instructed to escort you to the main nurse's office on the first floor and help get you a uniform. Shall we?" Joan indicated the stairs and I looked back at the empty reception desk. "Don't worry when we get to the office I'll send someone back down." I nodded and headed for the stairs with Joan by my side.

We walked up the stairs in silence but I could tell that Joan wanted to ask me a question. "What's wrong nurse Redfern? You look as if there is something on your mind." As we reached a middle landing she smiled at me sheepishly. "Well I was just wondering if you were _THE_ Mr. Masen's daughter?" She said quietly and I had to laugh at her nervousness. "Yes I am and don't be so nervous about asking me questions like that. I'd like to think that we are going to be good friends. And friends can ask their friends questions like that." We both laughed as we continued on up the stairs.

"Do you mind if I ask you another question?" I shook my head and indicated for her to go ahead. "Well I noticed you outside talking to a rather handsome young man. I was just wondering who he was?" I could tell from the way she tried to keep her voice nonchalant that she thought he was taken and I smiled again. "Oh, that was Edward my brother." I said offhandedly. "Oh, he is, uh..._very_ handsome. H-how old is he?"

"Same as me, seventeen. He's my twin." I explained. "_Really?_ No offence or anything but I thought he was older than you. He looks so mature." I giggled. "None taken, we get that all the time. In a way he is older than me. He was born six hours before I was." I liked Joan and if she was interested in Edward then that was fine by me.

"Oh. We're here." She said indicating the room we were outside. Joan helped me find a uniform after sending another nurse – Mary Wright – down stairs to cover the reception. "Matron is just in a meeting with the doctors at the moment, but as soon as she's finished she'll be right in. I have to go take care of my rounds. Will you be alright here?" I nodded. "Okay well, you can leave your lunch on the side over there, no one with touch it. I'll see you around Evie." I smiled and thanked her as she left.

I sat on one of the sofas in the small office after putting my lunch away and waited for the Matron. As I waited I smoothed out my uniform and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. There was an unusual smell in the office – it smelt like calla lilies – and something else I could not identify – but there was no sign of any flowers in the small room – and it reminded me of something, but I couldn't quite put my finger on what that was. I relaxed into the comfort of the smell and the sofa – I'd always loved the smell of calla lilies – and my mind drifted.

My angel was sitting in the field waiting for me; he smiled as he looked up at me – his amber eyes radiating warmth. _I was wondering if you were going to join me today._ I smiled as I sat down facing him. _I'm sorry I kept you waiting._ I said as I adjusted my dress – noticing with a slight jolt that I was wearing my uniform.

He followed my gaze. _It looks good on you._ I beamed to him thrilled at is compliment._ Thank you. I still can't believe Father agreed to it, but I'm over the moon._ He nodded. _I can tell you're positively glowing. Are you thirsty?_

I thought for a moment, but before I could reply a female foal wandered into the clearing and up to me. I stroked its soft fur, drawing it nearer to me. The burning in my throat – which had been there from the moment I'd entered the field – suddenly became more intense, but I ignored it. _Why do they come to me so willingly? Why don't they run?_ He shrugged. _I don't know Evie..._

I don't know how long I was lost in this new dream – though I wasn't actually sleeping – but the sound of the door opening jerked me back to the present and I jumped to my feet straightening out my skirt. I looked to the door as a motherly looking woman entered the room.

"Evelyn Masen?" She asked kindly. "Yes ma'am." I said as I bowed my head and curtsied. "Now, none of that ma'am business Evelyn, it's just Matron. And you don't need to curtsy to me either; it's bad enough that we have to do that to the doctors, I won't have my nurses curtsying to me too." She laughed. I smiled up at her. "Thank you Matron."

She smiled. "That's quite alright dear. Now, when you registered did they tell you how things worked around here?" I nodded. "Yes Matron." She smiled. "Well in that case we'll get straight to it. You will be training under Dr. Constantine, and it will be your job to assist with his rounds and take care of his patients if they should need anything. Should they need something you're not familiar with or are unsure about, you're to come and find me or Sister Jones okay?" I nodded. "Come on dear, I'll introduce you to Dr. Constantine and you can start your rounds."

Matron O'Riely led me to one of the larger wards at the other end of the building and introduced me to Dr. Constantine. He was a tall middle aged man and he reminded me of Father. He had pale, ice blue eyes behind small square glasses and black salt and pepper hair that was cropped close to his head. He had a kind face but I got the immediate impression that he was not the sort of person who you should cross.

"Dr. Constantine this is nurse Masen." He looked up from the file in his hands to me. "Ah, yes of course. I've heard a lot about you from your Father." I must have looked confused because he smiled warmly at me and carried on. "I know your Father from school and the club. He talks about you and your Brother all the time." I nodded embarrassed.

"Oh, I didn't realise. It nice to meet you Dr. Constantine." I bowed my head and curtsied. After that Matron left us to continue our rounds.

During my lunch break I met up with Joan and she asked me how my morning had been. I shrugged. "It has been...interesting to say the least. Dr. Constantine seems like a very competent doctor." Joan nodded. "He is, he's one of the best in Chicago. He _was_ the best until a few months ago." I looked at her over my sandwich. "What do you mean he _was_ the best?" She giggled quietly.

"We're not supposed to talk about it – apparently he wasn't best pleased when his patients where asking to switch doctors." I was intrigued, I wasn't usually one for idle gossip – but this was concerning something I was passionate about. "Joan you cannot do that, you cannot tell me something like that and not elaborate." She giggled again and smiled.

"Well back in June we had a new doctor start. His name is Dr. Cullen and well...let's just say that he is ten times the doctor Dr. Constantine is and about twenty years younger. Oh and all the nurses that work the night shift are smitten with him. Apparently he is _very_ handsome and quite the gentleman." I didn't get to ask Joan any more about Dr. Cullen as we had to get back to our rounds but I got the feeling there was more to the story than that.

The day continued somewhat uneventfully and soon I was meeting Edward outside the hospital. "So Evie how was your first day?" He asked offering me his arm. I took it gratefully and we started to walk home. "It was good; I have made a few friends and met one of Father's acquaintances from the club. I have learned a lot as well even in those few short hours. To tell you the truth I wish I could have stayed longer." He smiled down at me. "That is brilliant Evie I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

The following days went much the same way. I met some of the other doctors and nurses and had even befriended a few of them. Joan and I spent our lunches together talking and arranging to meet up on one of our days off. I learnt much from observing and assisting Dr. Constantine. I even found out some more about the famous Dr. Cullen. I was disappointed to find out that he only worked the night shift as I wanted to see what all the fuss was about.

I headed up to the nurse office at the end of my shift on Friday and found Mary sitting on one of the sofas in tears. I rushed over to her. "Mary what is it, what's wrong?" I sat down next to her as she looked up at me. "Oh...Evie I-I...it's nothing. I'm just being silly." She said between sniffs. I took her hands in mine and made her look at me. "Mary people don't usually cry over nothing. Tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help." She smiled at me sadly.

"It is my Mother. Jeremy received his draft papers this morning. She got so upset she had one of her episodes." Mrs. Wright was known for her 'episodes' from what I heard she had one nearly every week for some reason or another – whenever I thought of her I was always reminded of Mrs. Bennett from _Pride and Prejudice_. I squeezed Mary's hand.

"Mary you should go home and be with her. I will cover your shift for you." I said kindly. I knew Edward was waiting outside for me but I was sure I could convince him to go on without me. Mary shook her head. "I can't ask you to do that for me Evie." It was my turn to shake my head. "You're not asking, I offering. I don't mind really, I keep saying how I'd like to spend more time here." I smiled at her and stood up pulling her with me.

"Come on, I'll get Edward to escort you home." Mary protested all the way down the stairs but I ignored her – I was perhaps more excited by this idea than I should be considering the circumstances. Mary worked with Dr. Cullen.

I called to Edward as soon as he was in sight. "Edward would you escort Mary home please?" I asked sweetly. He looked at me confused. "Evie what is going on? Why aren't you ready to leave?" I pulled him to one side. "I'm not going home yet. Mrs Wright had another one of her 'episodes' I really think Mary should go home and be with her. I have offered to cover her shift tonight."

"Evie are you mad? Father will be furious." I rolled my eyes. "Edward I _want_ to do this and I am sure he will understand if you explain it to him for me." He looked at me with raised eyebrows. "_You_ want _me_ to explain to Father?" I pouted. "Please Edward, for me?" I begged. I always had a way of getting him to do things for me.

"Okay Evie, I'll do this for you just this one time." I smiled brightly and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Edward, I owe you one." We turned back to Mary.

"Mary, Edward is going to take you home okay? Spend some time with your Mother, I am sure she needs your more than the hospital does at the moment." She smiled at me gratefully. "Thank you so much Evie I really appreciate this. Here take this I'm guessing you will need something to eat tonight." She handed me a brown paper bag. I thanked her and waved her off.

I found Matron O'Riely and explained what was happening, she wasn't overly happy with me doing a double shift, but I explained that I didn't mind doing it what with the fact that I had Saturday off. She told me what ward I would be assisting on and that I should have a break before the shift started at seven. I headed for the nurses office again and settled on one of the sofas. I had an hour or so before I had to be on the ward. I must have dosed off...

_Evie? What are you doing back so soon?_ I smiled at the shocked looked on the Angel's face. _I thought I would come and visit while I had the chance._ I sat down on the grass next to him. I looked around and noticed that the sky was a dark grey again. _Is it always like this here?_ I said pointing to the sky.

He chuckled softly._ Would you rather be blinded by my skin?_ I smiled. _I like it when you glitter like that. Besides the clouds make me anxious. _I said the last part quietly though I knew he would still hear it._ Why?_ I shrugged. _I don't know, I think it has something to do with feeling like their pressing down on me. I feel claustrophobic. _

As I said this the clouds started to break up and the sun shown down on us. I smiled and reached out for his hand. As I examined his hand he closed his eyes. _Why does your skin glitter like this in the sun?_ He opened his eyes. _Because of what I am. My body is just like granite, and like granite I sparkle._ He sighed._ You'll have to leave soon. Do you want a drink before you go?_

I shook my head. _I don't feel thirsty; the burning is not that bad._ I stood up and turned to leave. _I'll see you tonight won't I?_ I asked. He nodded._ Definitely._

**Okay guys so tell me what you think and I want the honest truth!**

**It will be a while before the next chapter is up as I haven't even written it yet, but I know where I'm going with it so hopefully it won't take me too long.**

**Also if any of you are Doctor Who fans tell me if you can find all the little references and I'll give you a little sneak peek into the next chapter. (There are 3 altogether)**


End file.
